The Stolen Voice
by GameKirby
Summary: While singing to the conducting of Leo's Baton, Big Jet uses his newest gadget: The Sonic Stealer to steal Annie's Voice away, Quincy teams up with David to rescue it. Will Annie ever get her voice back?


(The Stolen Voice) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -A Silent Annie-

While hanging out in Leo's backyard, Annie starts singing happily while Leo conducts for her to the music until Big Jet surprises the gang revealing his new gadget: The Sonic Stealer. Big Jet uses the gadget on Annie, a beam of light hits Annie and a glowing sphere from her neck flies out of her mouth and into Big Jet's Sonic Stealer and then flies away. Leo tells Annie to continue singing but no sound came out of her, Annie tries to yell and scream but nothing came out, Leo discovers that Big Jet has stolen Annie's voice, Quincy quickly calls David for help with the communicator in Rocket, Quincy says "David. Are you there?" David replies "What's the problem?" Quincy tells David "Big Jet stole Annie's voice." David is shocked to hear what Quincy said and is on his way to help Annie and her friends. David goes to his lab and gets 2 pairs of Rocket Shoes, A laser wrist watch and a mini-chalkboard and chalk piece with him for Annie. David arrives and sees Annie crying and shedding tears because she can't sing, when David comes to comfort Annie with a Mini-chalkboard and chalk piece telling Annie to write what she is saying in order to help her, Quincy teams up with David to help Annie. Will David and Quincy rescue Annie's voice?

Chapter 2. -Big Jet's Rampage-

The gang travels inside Rocket until Quincy grabs David's spare Rocket shoes to fly with him to find Big Jet, Leo uses the look-and-listen scope until Big Jet pops in uses it's Sonic Stealer to steal Rocket's look-and-listen scope and their chances of rescuing Annie's voice. Big Jet flies away until David plants a tracking device on it's Left wing in order to track and hear Big Jet, While flying a sound was heard in the monitor, It was Annie's voice crying in the monitor and seeing herself crying in her chair inside Rocket. June had an idea to use Annie's voice to search for it and find it in Watts, California where Big Jet was planning to steal the Watts Towers away with it's Sonic Stealer until a local woman by the name of "Sweet" Alice Harris, Activist to the Black and Hispanic community to protect the towers. The gang encounters Big Jet trying to steal the Watts towers until David and Quincy arrived to protect "Sweet" Alice from Big Jet, Big Jet aims his Sonic Stealer at the towers until Quincy blocks the beam and it steals his hat away and rescues the towers. How will the gang stop Big Jet?

Chapter 3. -Meet "Sweet" Alice Harris-

Quincy discovers that his hat was stolen but also protected "Sweet" Alice Harris, Leo tells David "What's so special about that lady?" David tells the gang "That's 'Sweet' Alice Harris, an Activist to the Black and Hispanic community" Annie writes "What's an Activist?" June replies "An Activist is someone that helps children and people of a community" Annie leaves Rocket and heads for "Sweet" Alice to show her that she can't talk. David tells her that Big Jet stole Annie's voice, when she heard what David said, Alice tells Annie not to give up and keep trying to get her voice back and then she hugs and kisses Annie. "Sweet" Alice gives a "Thanks" to the gang and hugs David for rescuing the Watts Towers, now Rocket flies into the sky but forgets that he doesn't have it's look-and-listen scope, so David uses his Radar watch to find Big Jet and the stolen items until Quincy finds in David's Radar that Big Jet is in Burbank, California planning to steal the famous water tower with the Warner Bros. symbol on it, Until Annie's voice yells in order to scare Big Jet while the gang leaves Rocket and tries to stop Big Jet from stealing the famous Water Tower. Will the gang protect the tower before Big Jet steals it?

Chapter 4. -Big Jet's Crime Spree-

David flies above the tower while the gang circles the front of the tower, Rocket warns the people in the area to leave right away before Big Jet causes trouble. Big Jet prepares his Sonic Stealer on the kids until David distracts Big Jet from the kids while they prepared a plan the guard the tower, Big Jet shoots and misses David but hits a billboard, Big Jet releases his claws to attack David until he uses his laser wrist watch in stun mode. David stuns Big Jet until he zaps Leo's Baton and steals it with the Sonic Stealer, Leo gets angry about Big Jet stealing his Baton until he hits June and steals her Pink Headband, The gang gets mad about Big Jet stealing their possessions and David decides to battle Big Jet until he retreats. Leo is still angry about Big Jet stealing his Baton until Annie comes forth and cries in front of him, Leo calms down and sees Annie crying, she hugs Leo in order to stop him from being Angry and Quincy tells him "We will get them back". David comes down to calm down June about her Pink Headband being stolen...again but by Big Jet instead of him, David hugs June and she calms down from her anger, The gang searches for Big Jet and David finds him in Manhattan, New York in his radar watch. Will the gang retrieve Annie's voice and their stolen possessions back?

Final Chapter -Manhattan Mad Jet-

David discovers the Big Jet is using his Sonic Stealer to commit crimes in Manhattan, Leo remembers that Big Jet stole these items from each kid: Annie's voice, Quincy's hat, June's headband and his baton. Big Jet uses his Sonic Stealer to steal Rocket's roof. Big Jet uses his Sonic stealer aiming for Annie, Big Jet fires the beam until David blocks it and Big Jet steals not just his voice...his SOUL. David's lifeless body falls until Rocket catches him, Annie sees David's body lifeless until she gets angry, With an angry look on her face she uses David's Laser wrist watch to blast Big Jet's Sonic Stealer off of him. The Police Jets come by to Arrest Big Jet for Robbery and Disturbing the piece, June checks David's pulse, June says "No Pulse, that means (Starts Crying) David's gone" Leo says "He sacrifice himself to save my sister" Rocket uses his Grab-nabber to activate the Sonic stealer in reverse to return to stolen items back their stolen items back and David's life force is back on him again but his voice is missing. David becomes alive again and sees June hugging him, he tells her something but...no sound came out of his mouth until Quincy uses the Sonic stealer to return Annie's and David's voices back, he says (With Annie's Voice) "I'm glad to be alive, Hey! This isn't my voice!" Annie says (With David's Voice) "Hey are voices are mixed-up" Quincy replies "Oops. Sorry guys" David and Annie had each others voice until June fixes it up and both of them get their voices back, Annie thanks Quincy and David for helping her get her voice back Leo says "Mission Completion" at the final curtain Annie's sticks her head out of the curtain and sings "See you next time." (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
